White Mage of Light
Summary The White Mage is one of the Warriors of Light destined to restore light to the Crystals and save the world from the wrath of the Four Fiends. A peaceful healer and a pious cleric by nature, she is able to heal the wounded and exorcise the undead with her powerful White Magic, keeping her allies healthy and shielding them from harm with her vast repertoire of supportive spells. While melee combat is not her forte, she will not hesitate to defend herself with a staff or a hammer if forced to battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: The White Mage of Light Origin: Final Fantasy I Gender: Female (in the official novelization the White Mage is a female, there's a lot of debate over the White Mage's gender) Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Hero of Prophecy/The Warrior of Light, White Mage/White Wizard Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics,, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can breathe underwater via Oxyale), Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by the time paradox she made when stopping the timeloop Chaos made in the past), Non-Physical Interaction (is capable of hitting Chronodia, the abstract concept of time itself), Magic, Holy Manipulation (In the form of Holy), Light Manipulation (Via Dia, Diara, and Diaja), Teleportation (Via Exit), Afterimage Creation (Via Blink), Healing (In the form of Cure, Heal, and their superior spells), Resurrection (via Life), Forcefield Creation (Via Protect, Shell and NulAll), Invisibility (Via Invis, can also make allies invisible via Invisira), Empathic Manipulation (Via Fear), Capable of removing barriers, Power Nullification (via Silence), Soul Manipulation (Is capable of interacting with and killing souls), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Travel (the 4 crystals are capable of warping space and time, as well as being able to send someone back in time) |-|Resistance= Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (due to the Ribbon and other armor being capable of resisting these effects) |-|Optional Equipment= Mind Manipulation (via Braveheart and Wizard Staff, both of which can cast Confuse), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (via the Mage/Judgement Staff, which can cast Fira and Flare respectively), Ice Manipulation (via the Black Robe, which can cast Blizzara), Electricity Manipulation (via the Gauntlets and Thor's Hammer, which can cast Thundara), Statistics Amplification (via Giant's Glove, which can cast Saber), Death Manipulation (via Razer, Assassin Dagger and Deathbringer, which can cast Scourge, Kill and Death respectively) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Defeated base Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic Standard Equipment: War Hammer, Robe, Armlet, Crystal, Oxyale, various restorative items such as Potions (which heal her), Ethers (restores her magical reserves), and Echo Grass (which can allow her to speak again if somehow silenced). Intelligence: Skilled mage and combatant, bested Garland in mortal combat, previously Cornelia's greatest Knight (of which was implied to be worth the entirety of Cornelia's remaining military might alone due to the Kingdom's failure to rescue Princess Sara themselves), fairly competent at problem solving with little information available Weaknesses: The White Mage cannot cast her spells if she is somehow prevented from speaking. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blink: The White Mage creates afterimages and illusions that make it incredibly difficult to track and strike her. * Blindna: The White Mage cures herself or an ally of blindness or any other effect that would obscure their vision. * Curaja: The White Mage fully heals any wounds she or an ally has sustained for as long as they are still alive. * Diaja: The White Mage bathes the area with holy light to quickly exorcise the undead. * Dispel: The White Mage removes any and all status buffs and enchantments the target may have. * Fear: The White Mage instills terror in her foes' minds, forcing them to flee the battle. * Healaga: The White Mage quickly heals a moderate amount of the injuries she and her allies have sustained. * Holy: The ultimate White Magic spell, unleashing a burst of pure holy magic to deal massive damage to all foes in range. * Invisra: The White Mage shrouds herself and her allies in a series of afterimages that make them incredibly difficult to strike with physical attacks. * Null All: The White Mage halves the effectiveness of all elemental spells and cuts the likeliness of status effects like poison, time stopping, and paralysis while nullifying instant-death abilities. * Poisona: The White Mage cures herself or an ally of the effects of debilitating poison. * Protera: The White Mage creates a barrier shields herself and her allies from physical attacks. * Silence: The White Mage mutes her foe, preventing them from using verbal spells. Note: This profile assumes the White Mage of Light is the White Wizard class from the original game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Square Enix Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Wizards Category:Hammer Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Holy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5